Nowadays, security and surveillance systems play a very crucial role in public places, offices, retails shops, shopping malls and other places of importance for taking enhanced security measures. Today, security and law enforcement agencies invest huge efforts and resources in anticipating and preventing any harm and attacks to users. However, the security agencies and surveillance systems lack in providing prior information relating to any threats. Though some warning systems such as fire and hazards exist for alerting the users, such systems are not capable of generating warning for human threats. These days' people outside home environment are increasingly subjected to threats and attacks of various forms by other fellow human beings.
Some of the existing mechanisms for surveillance system and threat prediction may use a comparison of earlier recorded actions of individuals with real-time situations to determine possible threats. Other existing systems may use sampled movements and performs a comparison with characteristics of movements which are indicative of individuals having a criminal intent or performs behaviour pattern analysis based on a criminality prediction model. Some other existing systems may generate threat predictions by detecting and identifying object in video and assessing relevance to a threat.
However, such existing systems do not solve the issue of predicting an intention of the person approaching with criminal intent. For example, in a normal street corner, existing systems can generate alert on identifying an object which can be a possible threat, such as a weapon. However, not all personnel wielding a weapon poses a threat, for instance, law enforcement agents. Therefore, from an implementation perspective, such existing systems have unreasonable levels of false positives. On the other hand, in another example, identifying movement patterns of people around a secure establishment such as a bank, and identification of anomalous movement or behaviour in the context of the scene is important. For instance, all vehicles parked with drivers and engine running in front of the bank may not in isolation mean a possible threatening situation. However, when a few people are seen exiting the vehicle with behavioural anomalies, then a possible threatening situation needs to be considered. Further, existing systems do not create a probable prior scene description, describing near future happening in order to warn concerned person or another person in advance to prevent any casualty.
The information disclosed in this background of the disclosure section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.